Sonny with a Few Holiday Sketches
by MonStErScLosEt
Summary: This is just the So random Holiday Special but I rememberized the whole thing! Its all from my heart sooo ENJOY! MERRY CHRISTMAS! And sorry its late I had tons of things jam packed between Thursday and Sunday!


Merry Christmas Fanfiction readers! I'm just giving you some holiday spirit with the So random holiday Special sketches! Enjoy, By the way all of them Are from me, I know this all by heart. Sorry its late though, Had lots of plans Thursday through Sunday!

12 days of Sickmas

Oh hello everybody! Today is Christmas and I've been sitting in this bed for 12 days. MERRY SICKMAS EVERYBODY! (ahchoo) I've got a whole lot of thing wrong with me but instead of telling you, I'm just gonna SING it to ya.

On the first day of sickmas Alex Pizarski gave to me, a stuffed nose which is snot cooool. (achoo)

On the second day of sickmas my brother gave to me, 2 ear infections and a stuffed nose which is snot cooool (achoo)

On the third day of sickmas I fell and scraped my knee, 3 gross scabs, 2 ear infections and a stuffed nose which is snot coool. (achoo)

On the fourth day of sickmas my mother gave to me, 4 chicken soups, 3 gross scabs, 2 ear infections and a stuffed nose which is snot coool. (achoo)

On the fifth day of sickmas my sister gave to me, Five swollen glands, four chicken soups, three gross scabs, two ear infections and a stuffed nose which is snot coool. (achoo)

Uh oh, I ran out of tissues, BE RIGHT BACK!

On the sixth day of sickmas I took a hike and got, six poison ivy's, five swollen glands, four chicken soups, three gross scabs, two ear infections and a stuffed nose which is snot cooool. (achoo)

On the seventh day of sickmas I got a scratchy throat. Seven nights of coughing, six poison ivy's, five swollen glands, four chicken soups, three gross scabs, two ear infections and a stuffed nose which is snot coooool. (achoo)

On the eighth day of sickmas I found upon my chin! Eight zits for popping, seven nights of coughing, six poison ivys, five swollen glands, four chicken soups, three gross scabs, two ear infections and a stuffed nose which is snot coooool. (achoo)

On the ninth day of sickmas I hocked up tons of flem, Nine mucus paintings, eight zits a poppin, seven nights of coughing, six poison ivy's, five swollen glands, four chicken soups, three gross scabs, two ear infections and a stuffed nose which is snot coooool. (achoo)

On the tenth day of sickmas I clipped my nails and got, ten ingrown toenails, nine mucus paintings, eight zits for popping, seven nights of coughing, six poison ivy's, five swollen glands, four chicken soups, three gross scabs, two ear infections and a stuffed nose which is snot cooooooool. (achoo)

On the eleventh day of sickmas my poodle gave to me, eleven fleas of biting, ten ingrown toenails, nine mucus paintings, eight zits for popping, seven nights of coughing, six poison ivy's, five swollen glands, four chicken soups, three gross scabs, two ear infections and a stuffed nose which is snot coooool. (achoo)

(AHH!) On the twelfth day of sickmas I was sick of being SICK! Twelve thousand tissues, eleven itchy flea bites, ten ingrown toenails, nine mucus paintings, eight zits for popping, seven nights of coughing, six poison ivy's, five swollen glands, four chicken soups, three gross scabs, two ear infections and a stuffed NOSE WHICH IS SNOT COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL! (achoo!)

Ah man! I hope I'm not this sick next year, cuz this song is very exhausting. (falls asleep) BYE!

Princesses of New Jersey

Cindy: "Happy Holidays!"

Snowy: "Ohh, Thankyou."

Cindy: "OH Snowy the house looks beautiful. (sarchastic)

Snowy: Thankyou, Ok we all got Christmas ball's we've gotta get to to lets make way with the gifts,

Beauty: Oh whats the hurry?

Snowy: Oh, You know that sayin, soon my prince will come? Well mines comin in ten minutes k, chop chop.

Cindy: Chillax, Snow

(Snowy opens the gift from Cindy)

Snowy: Ohh, I love it, its so retro.(sarchastic look on her face)

Snowy's POV

Oh MY Gosh! Cindy is soo cheap. She buys me this dress right, I'm all excited. I check the tag, Made by birds and Mice! Its Ridiculous!

End of POV

Beauty: Merry Christmas Cindy!

Cindy: Oh, Thankyou honay.

(Cindy opens Beauty's gif

Cindy: Oooooh, Repunzel gold, This is my favorite color, this must've cost you a fortune!

(Cindy talking to her mirror)

Mirror Mirror in the can, did she spend at least a grand?

Magic Mirror: Grand? Try a grand total, ehh forget about it! OUYY!

Prince Carmine: HEY, YO PRINCESS! HURRY UP, THE CARRIAGE IS RUNNIN!

Snowy: DONT YOU YELL AT ME LIKE THAT! WHAT AM I AN ANIMAL? NO IM A PRINCESS , COME TO THA DOOR!

Prince Carmine: IM LISTENIN TO THUNDER ROME YOU COME ERE!

Snowy: WHO ARE YOU DATING? ME, OR SPRING STATE?

Prince Carmine: DO NOT MAKE ME CHOOSE!

Snowy: GET IN HERE!

Beauty: Oh, Is this the guy you've been talkin about? And his carriage has got a radio.

Cindy: CLASSY!

Prince Carmine: Yo, I walked five feet to the door, found a little somethin somethin for Prince Carmine, you know what I'm sayin? Ohh.

Snowy: Oh, what is this, you two know eachother?

Beauty: Yeah, He woke me from my curssed sleep with a kiss, then he neva called!

Prince Carmine: Asleep, She's beautiful right? She wakes up its yappity ever after you know what I'm sayin? Huh Huh? Uhuhuhuh. Oh hello there how are you...?

Snowy: You too?

Cindy: Hey, the guy shows up with a pair of fancy glass shoes I'm gonna try em on you know what I'm sayin?

Prince Carmine's POV

Yeah, I was into her for awhile, UNTIL I SAW HER FAT FEET! No joke, I was pushin and pullin. I broke three shornes and a rib! Try fitin those meatlocks into that slipper. Pshh.

END OF POV

Snowy: So have you dated every princess in New Jersey?

Prince Carmine: Woah, Dont try bustin my hump It is a small kingdom

( Everyone starts group shouting)

Snowy: Girls Girls Girls, There is a way we can be civilized about this alright?

Beauty: True That

Cindy: True That

(Beauty turns Prince Carmine into a frog with her wand)

Snowy: Oh my gosh, That was so wicked witch clever, alright give it to me come on.

Cindy: Alright girls, how bout we take Prince Carmine's Carriage and do it up in Mistletoeny!

Snowy: Ahlaa! This Christmas Is gonna be Ridiculous!

Beauty: RIGHHT!

Prince Carmine: Hello? ARE YOU KIDDING ME WITH THIS!

All Princesses: WE are the real princesses of New Jersey

JoeNastics!

Are You tired of the same old boring exercise routines? Yawning at Yoga?

Aggravated with aerobics? Sleeping at spinning class. Now I'ts time to ROCK IT OUT withh, JOENASTICS! The DVD that has america rockin out. Rock out your bicepts with the windmill Joe.(swings his arm in a circle playing the guitar). Rock out your quads with the how low can you Joe Powerslide. (slides across floor with guitar.) Rock out your abs with the Microphonas Jonas Dip. CHECK 1, CHECK 2, CHECK 3! YEAHHHH! Rock it out! But dont take my word for it.

Chad: These pants used to fit, but now since I rocked The Joe Jonas Run from screaming girls move, Now I have to run from my own screaming girls! AHHH! (runs from screaming girls)

Tawni: Thanks Joe Jonas, YOU ROCK!

Nico: Thanks Joe Jonas, YOU ROCK!

Chad: Thanks Joe Jonas, You, ROCK! Mmmm, Enjoy. (girls feeling muscle in his arm)

Buy your Joenastics DVD today! It makes the perfect rockin stockin stuffer!

So Randoms Bad Holiday Jobs- Dreidel for Hire

Happy Haunaka! (kids start screaming) Hi I'm Danny the dreidel! Which one of you wonderful, delightful children wants to take me for a little spinn?

Zora: Lets spinn him until he throws up! (kids scream Yeahh)

Ouyy Ouyyy Ouyy, Here Come the Latcas!

Thats another adition of So randoms Bad Holiday Jobs.

So Randoms Bad Holiday Jobs- Santa's Beard Cleaners

Santa: Ho Ho Ho! This Beard isnt gonna clean itself!

Tinkles: How come whenever We have to clean Santa's Beard, Lou's never around?

Sprinkles: Yeah Tinkles!

(start to clean santa's beard)

Tinkles: Cookie!

Sprinkles: Candy Cane!

Tinkles: Candy Cane!

Sprinkles: Cookie!

Tinkles: Turkey Leg!

Sprinkles: Lou's Leg!

Both: Lou's Leg! AHHHHHHHH!

This was another adition of So Random's Bad Holiday Jobs

Joe and Sonny's Duet, Sing my Song For You

Sonny: Didn't know what to get you

Ordinary Just wouldn't do

But I just found that perfect gift for you

I hear church bells ringing

Carolers singing, harmony with me now

Joe: You are looking so lovely, Mmmm

Both: But even if the lights go out

We've got Mistletoe and firelight

On this cold December night

The snow outside will set the mood

As I sing My song

EveryBody (Tawni,Nico,Grady,Zora,Sonny,Joe):

We've got mistletoe and firelight

On this cold December night

The snow outside will set the mood

As I sing my Song

Sonny: Sing My song

Sing my song For you

THANKYOU! Please add reviews for this! I did this all by heart, NO JOKE! sorry I didnt do Road kill Migill, I sadly dont know that one by heart, well atleast the song I dont but hopefully I got everything in. OH WAIT! I need to put in Joe Jonas For Christmas, I'll put that under the authors note. Sorry :)

Joe Jonas For Christmas

Mom and Dad: MERRY CHRISTMAS SHELLY!

Shelly: Ahh Santa Came!

Dad: Now these are from Santa, But this ones from Mommy and Daddy.

Shelly: Is is a puppy?

Mom: Better

Shelly: Is it a baby Brother?

Dad: Somebodies!

Shelly: NO WAY! (opens the gift)

ahhh! YOU GOT ME JOE JONAS FOR CHRISTMAS!

Joe: Whats going on here? One minute I'm walking on stage then all of the sudden theres a burlap sack over my head and now I'm a Christmas present?

Shelly: The best Christmas present ever! Does It come with accessories?

Mom: It sure does!

Dad: We got the Joe Jonas Car!

Joe: YOU STOLE MY CAR?

Mom: We've got the Joe Jonas beach towels

Joe: And I just got my brothers to move out of there.

Shelly: Anything else?

Mom: Plus we've got everything you need, for yodeling Jonas!

Shelly: I wanna change Him!

Joe: WOAH WOAH, Hold it right there. I'm not your toy, I'm a human being.

Shelly: You got me a broken Jonas, I DONT WANT A BROKEN JONAS, AHHHHHHHHHH! (starts throwing stuff around.)

Joe: Yodel ae Yodel ae Yodel ae hee hoo.

Shelly: Ahh, Yodeling Jonas, This is the best christmas present ever!

Mom: Ohh, Anything for you! (huggs her)

Shelly: Now, where do these batteries go?

Joe: AHHH!

OK now Its done, please add reviews Like I said before. And also like I said before, THIS IS ALL BY HEART! I am not lying! I've watched it a lot so its all crammed in my head, especially 12 days of sickmas. MERRY CHRISTMAS! AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!


End file.
